pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgeotto
|backcolor = |name = Pidgeotto |jname = (ピジョン Pijiyon) |dexkalos = 018 |ndex = 017 |ndexprev = Pidgey |ndexnext = Pidgeot |evofrom = Pidgey |evointo = Pidgeot |gen = Generation I |species = Bird Pokémon |type = / |imheight = 3'07" |metheight = 0.93 m |imweight = 66.1 lbs. |metweight = 30 kg |ability = Keen Eye Tangled Feet Big Pecks (Dream World) |color = Brown |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ |1 = }} Pidgeotto (Japanese: ピジョン Pijiyon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Pidgeotto resembles a small bird and is brightly colored with red and yellow feathers. Due to similarities between Pidgeotto and its evolved form, Pidgeot, many players often get the two confused. Special abilities Pidgeotto has the abilities Keen Eye and Tangled Feet, along with the hidden ability Big Pecks. Keen Eye prevents Pidgeotto from losing accuracy whilst Tangled Feet raises Pidgeotto's evasion when confused. Big Pecks prevents Pidgeotto from losing defense. Evolution Pidgeotto evolves from Pidgey at level 18 and evolves into Pidgeot at level 36. Game info Locations |pokemon = Pidgeotto |redblue = Routes 12, 14, 15, 21 |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Routes 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Routes 2, 8, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 43 |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Routes 2, 5, 8, 11, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 38, 39, 43 |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Routes 13, 14, 15, Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Chrono Island| |frlgrarity = Uncommon |diamondpearl = Evolve Pidgey| |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Pidgey| |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Routes 2, 8, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 43, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Evolve Pidgey |bwrarity = None |xy =Evolve Pidgey |xyrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Pidgeotto |Trozei = Secret Storage 11, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 21, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Mt. Thunder (2F-5F), Mt. Blaze (1F-3F), Oddity Cave (B5F) |PMD2 = Concealed Ruins (B10F-B20F), World Abyss (B1F-B20F), Mt. Mistral (1F-19F) |Rumble = Cold Meadow }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Very protective of its sprawling territory, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. |yellow = This Pokémon is full of vitality. It constantly flies around its large territory in search of prey. |gold = It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. |silver = It immobilizes its prey using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more then 60 miles to its nest. |crystal = It slowly flies in a circular pattern, all the while keeping a sharp lookout for prey. |ruby = Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. |sapphire = Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. |emerald = This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. |firered = The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. |leafgreen=Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. |diamond = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |pearl = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |platinum = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |heartgold = It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. |soulsilver = It immobilizes its prey using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more then 60 miles to its nest. |black = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |white = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |black 2 = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |white 2 = It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. |y = Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Appearances In the anime Pidgeotto appeared in several other episodes, such as Mountain Time, as a trainer's Pokémon or as a wild Pokémon. Ash's Pidgeotto In the anime, Ash Ketchum caught a Pidgeotto in the third episode, Ash Catches a Pokémon, it appeared in thirty-three episodes before it evolved and was released on the season finale of the Indigo League, Pallet Party Panic. Origins Pidgeotto appears to be based on a pigeon. Name origins * Japanese: ピジョン(Pijiyon　in Romaji) means pigeon. * English: The name "Pidgeotto" is based upon the word "pigeon", a common bird. *'French': The French name of Pidgeotto, "Roucoups", has the same origins as Pidgey for "rou" and "coups". ca:Pidgeotto pl:Pidgeotto Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon